


Resolution

by starrystarrynight



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrynight/pseuds/starrystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn asks Alan to enter the Grid and help restore Tron, sending Quorra to guard him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fated_addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/gifts).



Kevin Flynn had never expected to go home. Oh, he had longed for it, dreamed of it, and -in the darkest, most secret part of his heart- prayed for it. But there was no one who knew about the laser, no one to open the portal. And even if there were, CLU would get out. The havoc he could wreck on the world....not even worth contemplating. And if staying on the Grid was the price to keep his creation from the rest of the world...well, he could do it. Even if he missed his son, even if the idea of never seeing his little Sammy again made his old heart ache. He had to stay. The good of the many and all that. He could handle it, if it meant saving the world. He could handle losing Sam, losing his world.

Handling Tron's loss, though....

He'd lied to Quorra, about the dream. It wasn't the first. Almost every night his memory dredged up those last few seconds of his greatest friend's life, that horrible yell-fear, defiance, pain, Flynn could never tell- before his greatest creation had murdered his greatest friend. But that night, the night Sam came, his dream was better. He dreamed of light, of the pure energy that he and Tron and Ram had found all those years ago. A good dream, one of the best he'd had in a long time. And he'd held onto it, along with the few memories of his son and Quorra, as he'd drawn CLU back into him and essentially rebooted the entire Grid.  
The only thing that survived it was the Sea of Simulation, and a flickering blue from far beneath it's waves. And when Flynn dove in after him, dragging Tron or Rinzler or whatever was left of his friend to the surface, his only thought was of helping him however he could. He only thought of fixing Tron, of making amends, of trying to make things better. He needed Tron to make it on the Grid.  
And Tron needed his user.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quorra knew that Sam was not happy about her return to the Grid so soon after escaping, and if she were honest she wasn't thrilled about it either. She had gotten to see a sunset and a sunrise, and had spent the last few hours curled up with Sam on a 'fut-on'. She liked the Users World, and loved spending time with Sam. But Flynn needed her, and she owed everything to Flynn. He had helped her after the ISO purges, had pulled and pushed her to learn everything she needed for both Grid and real life. She knew what cars and computers and money was, and Sam had promised to teach her what still needed to be taught. Bt Flynn needed her, and she would never let her down.  
Even if she was just going to guard ALAN1. And she knew that Sam was very not happy about him going. But Flynn's pages-almost a dozen in as many minutes- seemed urgent, and Quorra could think of only one reason why Flynn would ask any of them back there. She knew that Tron had meant more to Flynn that almost anyone else, had heard the pain in his voice as he called to his friend. And if Tron were still around, still alive, then he would need the expertise of the one who'd created him. And ALAN1 was his user. Alan was more then willing to go, eager to see his friend again and excited to meet Tron.

Quorra, on the other hand, was trying very hard to keep herself under control. Tron, after all, had never been Tron to her. She'd never known the wise, just security program that Flynn had often spoken of. But Rinzler....oh, Rinzler Quorra knew all to well. They had a history, and the undercurrent between them was hard to ignore.

Rinzler rarely left CLU's fortresses unguarded, and Quorra had-in the beginning- been furious and hurting and desperate enough to go after CLU. She and Rinzler had sparred all too often as she tried to get in, always running for the darkness of the Canyons when he inevitably gained the upperhand. But there had been...something there. Before Flynn had made her promise to stay at the house and surronding canyons, she had all but stalked Rinzler, trying to learn his secrets. To memorize his habits. She'd gotten slowly better at fighting him, at evading those sinewy muscles and deadly accurate disks. All their battles ended in her retreat, and yet...sometimes it seemed that he was watcing her just as intently, observing her just as she watched him. Their battles had gotten longer and longer, the space between them less and less, as the cycles had gone on.

And then, after such a gap between meetings, that brief combat by the solar surfer. There had been a hint of those moments in that fight, and yet she could also see CLU's handiwork in the savage efficiency. He had his orders concerning her now, and whatever as between them didn't matter. And yet....she had read novels and treatises and diaries, and some of them had spoken of love. One in particular-a poem- had spoken of slow love. Reluctant love. Firm love. The kind of thing that Quorra had always wondered about. Could what she'd experienced with Rinzler be a form of that emotion?

Not that it mattered now. She knew she was feeling it with Sam, and that was all that mattered. All that she wanted to matter. All she would do was guard ALAN1 into the grid, make sure this really wasn't a trip set by a victorious CLU, and then come back to Sam. She could do it. Rinzler or Tron or who ever it was meant nothing to her. She refused to let her anger twist itself into some strange emotion that could threaten what she had with Sam.

Not even for first love.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alan Bradley knelt on the cold shore of a virtual sea, staring at a computer program that looked so like himself from years ago, and trying to remember every little detail from a floppy disk he had written decades ago. The TRON program had been important to him when Dillinger and the MCP program had kept a firm hold on everything. But after Flynn had taken control of Encom, it had ceased to mean much to him. When Flynn had asked, rather seriously, if he could had the Tron program, Alan had given it away without a second thought. But now, as he tweaked and changed and tried to ignore Flynn's anxious staring, he was wondering whether he should had argued or not. It took all his concentration to only remove the violenlty altered code and keep Tron and all the changes that Flynn made to him over the years intact.

Flynn. Flynn, who looked thirty again, who sat at Alan's side and had embraced him like a lost brother when Alan had entered the Grid. Flynn, who had put aside his romance for Lora and been Alan's best man. Flynn, whom Alan would probably follow to Hell and back, whose quiet desperation for Tron to be whole again made Alan even more careful with this strange work. If Tron meant that much to Flynn, then Alan would make it-him- better.

It took....well, it took several hours. Alan still wasn't sure how the 'cycles' worked, despite Alan having explained them twice. But finally it was done, the disc clicked back into place, and Alan was able to turn to his friend and smile.

"That's the best I can do, and I think it should be enough. But the amount of change I did would need several reboots to complete."

"Bradley, you are the man!" Alan was once more caught up in Flynn's embrace. "Seriously, dude, this is awesome!"

"Thanks. Flynn...you need to go see Sam. I know you can't leave the Grid," he hastened to add, at the look on his friend's face. "Too much time has gone by, I get that. But....Sam needs to see you. Talk to you. Tron will take some time to get back to normal, and it will go by faster in the real world."

"Are....Is he going to be okay? Tron?"

"Yeah. I'll stay and watch him. And Quorra will watch me."

It had taken convincing, but Flynn eventually stepped through the portal and it closed around him. Alan sighed, and turned his attention back to the prone program beside him. Tron seemed to be breathing, which had to be a good sign. His breath was constantly catching in his throat, so that it almost sounded like purring-

>  
"Get back!"

>  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quorra had acted on instinct when Rinzler had started to purr, throwing an arm around ALAN1's waist and dragging the User back. Her disc was in her hand, out and humming as she waited. There was no way she could derezz Tron, but Rinzler was not Tron. And Flynn would have to eventually forgive her, if she did it protecting ALAN1.  
"What are you doing?" ALAN1's voice seemed confused, and very uncomfrotable. "Quorra, umm..."

"It's still Rinzler!" SHe hissed, furious and terrified all at once. He was a user; why didn't he understand! "He could derezz us in a single move!"

"I understand that, but....could you take your hand off my crotch? Please?"

Oh....oh Users. Quorra snatched her arm away, embarrassed beyond belief. She hadn't meant to do that, just get him out of the way. No wonder he seemed uncomfortable around her! They were strangers, and she was acting so forward...

"Thanks."

"Sure." Quorra tried to push her embarressment aside enough to speak coherantly. "Do you think CLU repurposed him too much to-"

Movement halted them. A black helmet pealed back, revealing the face of....who? Quorra leaned forward hesitantly, trying to see, trying to tell if the changes had taken place yet. IF this were Tron, hero of the Grid, or if they were about to die.

"...Yori." There was no emotion or question in the voice, just a statement as dark eyes met the ISO's.

"No. Quorra." Her voice was firm. "Who are you?"

"ISO Quorra. You are to be derezzed. Orders of CLU."p>  
"CLU is dead." And oh there was satisfaction in saying that. "The Creator has remade the Grid. He brought your user here, to return Tron."

"ALAN1." Those dark, blank eyes turned to the man. "Yori. ALAN1....Yori is derezzed. CLU ordered her execution."

Quorra watched ALAN1 nod sadly. "I am sorry, Tron."

"Negative....I am program Rinzler, designated by CLU for security."

"He hasn't rebooted yet." Alan's voice was harsh and frightened. "Quorra, waht do we do-"

"CLU is derezzed." Quorra's voice was firm despite her fear. "His orders no longer apply."

That seemed to take a moment to process, and after a time Rinzler slowly rose to his feet. "Affirmative, ISO Quorra. Your deresolution status no longer applies."

"Good." Tentatively Quorra stepped forward, preparing to smack the heel of her hand against Rinzler's forehead to prompt a reboot. He watched her warily, almost flinching when her hand moved...

And they both flinched when she made contact. The sharp, bright transfer of energy startled her and she gasped even as Rinzler did. This was unlike anything the ISO had elt before, almost as though energy were filling her up, taking over her circuits and shining through her. She couldn't contain it all, and some instinct had her leaning forward just as Rinzler did. Their lips met, eyes closing as their enegires finally settled down. But Rinzler's arms were tight around her torso suddenly, and it took a long moment to realise she was gripping him just as tightly, and their lips were still touching. They were still kissing, and the same energy that had filled her a moment ago was building again. Her head fell back, breaking the contact for a moment, and she moaned. ALAN1 was at her side in a second, grasping both Rinzler and her arms in attempt to seperate them.

And the world went white.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alan felt, much to his eternal embarrasment, arousal flood him as he grapsed both programs. Quorra seemed to have a similiar reaction if her cries were anything to go on, and Rinzler's purr was louder then ever. The repurposed program leaned forward again, this time to Alan, and the User threw logic to the wind. He kissed Rinzler furiously, free hand going to stroke suprisingly soft hair as he wrapped the other arm aroud a limp Quorra. Rinzler was pushing against him, purr closer to a growl now, and hands very adventerous. Suprisingly adventerous.

And, Alan realised numbly, suprisingly experienced. He doubted Rinzler knew anything of physical intimacy, but Tron... Flynn had that look in his eyes when he was speaking of the program, the same look that had been in his eyes all those years ago when he'd been talking about Lora. Love, yes, and infatuation. And beneath it, the ever-present undertone of lust. Oh, Alan had no doubt that Tron and Flynn had been more then User and Program. And in a way, that made this even more arousing. The very forbidden notion of sleeping with Rinzler, who was really Tron, who had really been Flynn's lover, was mind boggling and very, very tempting.

Rinzler didn't really give him time for thought, though. Alan felt those strong gloved fingers finally make it through his suit, working against skin and muscle. The User groaned, wrapping his free arm around Rinzler's shoulders and forcing them down. He couldn't hold Quorra up and pleasure Rinzler and be pleasured all at the same time. Not anymore, anyway.

"ALAN1." Rinzler's voice brought his attention away from where he'd been laying Quorra down and back to the security program.

"Rinzler." It was clear that the program was waiting for something, and Alan decided to go with his instinct on this; no dubt Flynn had always been in command too. Reacing out, he rubbed a hand down the program's suit. "This. Off."

The suit was derezzed instantly, and Alan wasted no time. There was no admiration-he knew this body very well, after all- but instead levered himself up just enough to straddle Rinzler. He worked steadily, stimulating all those points he remebered and discovering quite a few new one. Rinzler seemed to enjoy it, growling and purring as he arched into every caress, every kiss or bite. He avoided the program's increasingly obvious arousal, choosing the road better traveled before the destination. Rinzler, after a time, resumed his own ministrations, and soon Alan was just as naked and just as hard,

Was it considered masterbation if you being touched by a program that looked exactly like you? Alan decided it wasn't worth too much thought, especially when Rinzler had picked up some amazing abilitys from Tron's memories. Lora has been fairly straight forward in the bedroom, and it had never bothered him. But now, as Rinzler closed his mouth around Alan's cock, he was beginning to wish he'd known what to expect. It was one of the most incredible sensations in the world, hardening him faster then anything else he'd felt in his lifetime. The program seemed encouraged by this, but Alan was not. Something about lying here being pleasured by the program he wrote when against his sensabilities.

Rinzler seemed confused when Alan drew his head away, only to purr deeper in pleasure-Alan hoped it was pleasure- as the user stretched out over him. Pressed together they moved, arching and thrusting, in what must have been quite a spectacle, until Alan could take no more. Clumisly catching both their lengths in his hand he held them together, letting the delicious friction send them tumbling over the edge.

Rinzler immediatly went still, assumingly into reboot mode, and Alan checked his disc once more. It was the work of moments to access RInzler's memories, and to delete the last few cycles. He was not ashamed, but Tron was going to have enough issues dealing with what he had done under CLU's control; he didn't need the added strain of having cheated on Flynn with Alan. A bit more changes had any slight bruises gone, and Tron-there was no doubt the security program was back now- clean and in his suit. A few more moments had himself clean and dressed, and he checked on Quorra. She was still rebooting, and after a moments hesitation Alan did the same to her memory, for the same reasons. She was so naive, but Sam might not take her experience with Rinzler well. And Alan knew that Flynn would want Tron and Sam to get along.

He could bear the memories alone. There was no shame in his mind from taking that route. Rinzler had known what he was doing, and Alan hadn't touched Quorra with the intent to arouse. There would be no harbourings of guilt here. And as the portal opened, and Flynn stepped back anxiously toward the prone programs, Alan was suddenly struck with a fit of the giggles.

Improve the human condition, indeed.


End file.
